Finally
by Kayjaylc
Summary: Clarisse has a flashback while standing at the altar with Joe in PD 2.


A/N: This is the first fic I post here on FFNet and I'm still not sure if I want to leave it as a one-shot or try a chapter-fic. Problem is that my muse decided to go on a tour before telling me where I could go with this. So, if anyone has any suggestions please let me know! So without further ado, here's my literary gibberish. ;) Kayjay 

Finally! 

„ My dear arch bishop, I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please."

Clarisse beamed at the bishop.

"Finally!"

Shocked, Clarisse realized she might not have concealed her love for Joe quite as well as she thought she had. But since the bishop seemed to have no objections, she looked at Joe and smiled. Joe had the sweetest look she had ever seen on his face. She knew he had waited for this day for nearly half a century. So had she, but apparently Joe didn't know that. Well, after today she would have plenty of time to show him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride…"

Clarisse turned to Joe and gave him a slight smile. What an irony that the second time their lips would meet would be in this public setting. Her mind flashed back to their first kiss…

* * *

She was 23 and had just found out that she was pregnant with her first child, the future king of Genovia. But instead of being overjoyed, she was falling into depression. Of course she was happy about her baby, but she wished it could have come from a bond of love, not duty. After telling Rupert her news, he insisted she needed a personal bodyguard, who would stay by her side even when he himself was away on royal business. That's when her life started changing, for the man her husband hired to protect her turned out to be the love of her life.

Joe was a young, dark and handsome man who had completed a 5-year service with Spain's top black ops unit. At 25 he was the youngest royal security officer ever to be in that high a position. Clarisse and Joe took to each other immediately and despite their positions quickly became fast friends. It was on Pierre's 2nd birthday party that it happened. Rupert was on a trip to France and couldn't make it home in time. Joe took over most of the fatherly duties to Pierre that night and Clarisse was reduced to gazing fondly at him all night. When the maids had finally managed to get all the kids settled into bed and Clarisse and Joe had stepped out of Pierre's room into the living room of the royal suite, there was an uncharacteristic silence between them. Finally, Clarisse gathered her courage and shyly asked Joe if he'd like a cup of tea. Gratefully, Joe flashed her a quick smile and reached for her hand.

"Pierre opening your present aside, this could prove another high point of the evening, my dear Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled and soon they were sitting cozily by the fire, leaning against each other and talking about the day.

"And remember when little Karen tried to catch the balloon and crashed into the cake? That was hilarious!" Clarisse chuckled.

They were both laughing and Clarisse suddenly realized how very close they were. Joe had stopped laughing and was staring at her mouth, a very hungry look in his eyes. She didn't know who had made the first move, but suddenly they were kissing as if their life depended on it. And maybe it did. Joe had taken her in his arms and was caressing her back, while Clarisse had her arms around his neck and in his hair. The kiss grew even more passionate and they found themselves falling backwards. When Joe's hands grazed her breasts, Clarisse moaned. The sound broke the spell and they reluctantly pulled apart. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, the realization of what they'd done dawning in their eyes.

"Joseph, I…"

"I know." Joe shushed her with a finger on her lips.

"I promise you now my love: I will wait for you, even if it should take the rest of my life. I just ask this of you. Don't forget that I love you always and never forget this kiss. I know I will treasure this memory until the day I die."

Clarisse felt tears well up in her eyes and reached out to cup his cheek with her hand.

"I too promise. I love you Joseph and as soon as I'm free to do so, I will gladly welcome you in my arms. I know that until then it will probably be hard on both of us and I hope we won't break because of it. I can't ask you to sacrifice your wish for a family, but please stay by my side… I need you!"

They embraced tenderly, but when they looked at each other again they both had to chuckle at their grand and fluffy speeches just now.

"I should go now. It's getting late and the temptation could prove too much for me if I don't leave now. Goodnight my love, see you tomorrow."

Joe gave her a peck on the cheek and stood to leave.

"I do hope we can make this work one day Joseph. My heart is already breaking seeing you leave… Goodnight my handsome."

* * *

They had never spoken of that night again, but lots of lingering touches and stolen glances over the years had always confirmed that they were still on. And now, nearly 50 years later, they were finally married. Clarisse felt Joe's hand grip hers tightly as they made their way back up the aisle and out of the church to face the reporters, their promise of so long ago finally fulfilled.

The end...or is it?


End file.
